


封存

by Partvalga



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Sexswap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partvalga/pseuds/Partvalga
Summary: “事实上，不止这些。”维吉尔的手指抚上诗集，“不过我们会等待你自己想起来的那天。”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	封存

**Author's Note:**

> Female!Dante 含有但丁为母的暗示  
> 写得很混乱，大概也错漏百出，总之希望阅读愉快！

维吉尔环抱手臂，示意她接着说明自己手里那个略显厚重的包裹是什么。

该死。蕾蒂咕哝了一句，她跟维吉尔从来都不合拍，更何况还有特米尼格那档事。暴雨天，恶魔，血腥味，爸爸，刻着妈妈名字的机枪，这些意象混杂在一起形成针对维吉尔的排斥和敌意，在他面前她又是那个穿着学生制服的女孩，而她讨厌这样。但丁如果在场能让气氛缓和不少，至少同样乖僻的两个人有了同一个情绪的释放点。

遗憾的是，但丁跑得远远的，说要处理什么陈年事务，手指一挥就轻易地离开了，让她白跑一趟扑了个空。维吉尔说她去了某个岛屿，沉默的守护者等待她的再度拜访。也许她骑着那俩摩托车在滨海边上飞驰，风衣被携裹着翻飞，波光粼粼的大海被太阳的长矛射穿钉住，如同她的眼睛看向你。维吉尔是尖锐冷酷的，但丁则截然不同，她让人感觉到一种粗糙的温柔，像一只狮子或豹，愿意用舌头舔舔你的头发。所以平心而论，是的，蕾蒂更喜欢但丁，尽管这种隐秘的好感演变成针锋相对和唇枪舌战，老朋友不就是这样吗？

维吉尔清了清嗓子，蕾蒂才意识到自己思绪跑远了，前魔王正耐心地等着她说明而不是掏出阎魔刀或是再让魔树长出来多少有些滑稽。生活气息跟你不搭调，维吉尔，她坐在那张桌子上，把包裹甩在一旁。

年长的男人瞟了一眼挂在但丁常坐的椅子上的围裙，那上面沾了油渍和面粉的痕迹，他的儿子还在楼上的浴室自以为没人听见地唱着歌，接着因为热水没了而暴躁地喊了声操。他叹息，是的，但他在努力适应……人类的生活，跟家人待在一块，用话语而不是刀剑来阐述双方的心灵。

一些但丁寄存在我那里的玩意儿，我打扫的时候找到想起来也该还给她了。蕾蒂指了指包裹，心里却在为但丁感到高兴，她的好友——虽然她并不会当着但丁的面承认——终于找回了失散的哥哥，比她更加幸运。相残与暴戾贯穿他们的人生，曾经嗤之以鼻的爱与家人却将他们都留下。但丁与她一同相互扶持着渡过了伤痕累累的年轻岁月，时光不为任何人停滞，而女孩们都长大了，学会将伤痕埋藏在心底，为重新拥有的欢呼。

维吉尔颔首示意自己知道了，他用魔力凝结出的小刀割开包装胶带，面对蕾蒂眼神控诉他不该这么独断处理妹妹的私人物品也只是抬起眼皮，说不然但丁会把东西丢的到处都是。接着他捻起一个信封，被塞在一本厚重的有关恶魔学的书籍里，薄薄的，他轻轻弹了下，蕾蒂突然间意识到那是什么，而维吉尔在她反应过来之前将里面的内容物拿了出来。

那是一张照片，里头是年轻的但丁，这没什么，蕾蒂就是照下照片的人，拿出去给任何人看都不会有什么问题，事情的糟糕在于斯巴达家唯二的两个男人并不在此列。

兄长穿透时间，用相纸缅怀缺席的日月，用被镜头剪定下的单薄模特去慢慢还原轻狂又怠慢的过去。尼禄踱下楼，手里簇新的毛巾胡乱擦试着头发，他一边抱怨该修理事务所的热水器了，一边凑过来看父亲手里的东西。

年轻人发出被呛到的声音，他意识到蕾蒂的存在，吓到一样紧张地说了声嗨，接着他在维吉尔与她还有相片三者之间扫视，发出疑惑的提问。

但丁手里抱着的孩子是谁？”

-

父亲与儿子一同坐着，气氛尴尬难耐，尼禄觉得脖子僵硬左右活动了下，骨头攒动的声响让他耸起肩膀，而维吉尔仍然注视着相片，沉浸在自己的思绪里。

还没有来得及再提出更多问题，甚至第一个问题都没有得到解答，蕾蒂就离开了，明显怀抱着什么不可告人的内幕，心虚又愧疚。尼禄只能在脑海里勾勒出线条，但丁穿着红黑两色的大衣露出贴身的衬衣，坐在藤椅上，慈爱地逗弄怀里裹在襁褓布中的孩子，孩子抓着她的一缕头发，而只有那只手被捕捉了下来。

所以，其实他还有个应当年龄相仿的兄弟或者姐妹？尼禄胡思乱想着，但丁有个孩子，这事情真是太突然又冲击了，比维吉尔是他的父亲同样，不，更加令人意外。他不是没想过也许但丁只是恰好抱着个孩子，温柔逗哄了一会，可这并不足够让她照下照片还遗存下来，毕竟那没有太多意义：只是一个女人出于泛滥的母性抱起了他人的延续。

可如果真有这样一个人，为什么但丁从未提起过？母亲总是挂念着孩子，如果她有难言之隐，至少在某处角落，某些细节，尼禄能套用孤儿院中的经验去揣摩出又一个继承了血脉的斯巴达。

“也许，”他干巴巴地开口，维吉尔放下照片，夹进最近在看的诗集里，但丁与扉页的诗人头像一同低着头被书墨闔起，“她不能跟我们说起这件事。你懂的，”他觉得心脏鼓噪得厉害，喉头发痛又无从找寻原因，“事情总是乱七八糟地发生。”

早夭，走失，或是其他更糟糕的，一次恶魔袭击，孩子又那么脆弱，便永远消散只在胶卷里留下过痕迹。或许这就是为何但丁总令他联想起记忆中残缺的母亲，默片里修长的手指抓住他的拳头，发丝拂过脸庞越过荷莱们激发出他此时的震颤。过早地失去，胀痛的乳房却依旧分泌着乳液，没有意识到会粗野地用口舌卷去汁液的孩子已经不在，于是乳香味长久地留存，在每次拥抱之间刺痛尼禄的鼻子。

父亲沉吟着，像是心中已经有了答案，却吝于给出谜底，只是捞出挤压在箱子底部的几张陈旧专辑递给儿子，你姑姑的收藏，他言简意赅，封面上的歌手袒露胸膛画着浓厚的妆，抽搐一般弹着电吉他。

尼禄收下它们，吹去一些固执的灰尘，世纪前后的人在尘埃味里相识，一张碟片就能窥见过往。维吉尔则侧耳倾听着大门被打开的声音，对风尘仆仆的妹妹挑眉说你最好先把自己清理一下。

但丁不管这些，她笑嘻嘻地抱住刚洗完澡的侄子，在尼禄的推搡里惊喜地问这些玩意儿从哪翻出来的，她还以为丢了，这些可都是经典，要是他想要就全拿去吧。

“事实上，不止这些。”维吉尔的手指抚上诗集，“不过我们会等待你自己想起来的那天。”

尼禄抬头看见但丁的下颔，依旧尖锐，可现在却被某种温暖的东西浸染。他听见但丁说：“我饿了，孩子，给我拿点吃的来吧。要是你老爸没有偷吃，我的曲奇还搁在橱柜里。”


End file.
